The Heroes react
by wordjumble29
Summary: The heroes react to Ultimate Spider Man fanfiction! i do not own any storys used in this story.
1. Who Knew Hard Work Was So Hard?

"hey guys." peter called as he walked into the room "Check this out." "What your dumb spidey tech that we've seen a million times." Ava said, not bothering to look up from her book "No. I wanted to show you this. Some people write some fictions about us. This seemed of interest to them and they went to check it out. "cool." Luke said. "Should we read one?" Ava asked. "Duh. How about this one? It's called 'Who Knew Hard Work Was So Hard?'" They all agreed to read that story.

*After reading the story*

Peter was as red as a tomato. Ava was stroking her hair and mumbling some things under her breath. Sam was ROTFL-ing at peter. Danny was holding his shirt down as if someone was gonna run inside and yank it off and Luke was in the washroom washing his hands continuously with soap, detergent ever hand-sanitizer. Looks like one story messed 'em up. They wondered what other's would be like.

* * *

 **This story belongs to** **NyanWolf not me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **P.S. to** NyanWolf pls. update 'Traitor'.

Thanx


	2. Wishing You'd Notice Me

"Oooh. Let's read this one." Sam said, hovering the tablet in front of everyone's eyes so fast, they couldn't even see what it was. "Wishing You'd Notice Me" Ava read as soon as she snatched it from him.

*After reading*

"Seriously that's how it ends?!" Sam was complaining. "It's not done, ya' bum!" Peter yelled to get him to stop yelling. "Hydro-Man. Real original." Luke said. " _You_ named yourself. Power _Man."_

Peter said. Luke huffed in annoyance. "I actually liked the story." Ava said and the guys gave her weird looks. "What?!" "I just hope this person finishes it or this story will have a unhappy ending." Sam said.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter and if you have any requests please read the requirements of your story and review. Thanx.**

 **And BTW I don't own this story. This story is owned by** **latinoheat151.**


	3. TRAITOR!

**Hey guys. How ya' doin'? I'm great. Ok so I don't own this story. This is owned by Nyanwolf it's one of my favorite stories. It's called, drum roll please….'Traitor'. YAY!**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

The teenage superheroes became a little obsessed with fanfictions. "Let's read this one 'Traitor' the title really hooks ya" Ava said. "You'll read anything with romance Ava." Peter said "That's not true!" she snapped. "Whatever let's just read the story, which is 22 chapters long. ARE U KIDDING ME?" Sam yelled. "Why? Don't have the brain capacity?" Ava smirked and Sam stuck his tongue out at her. "Just read the story"

 _*After reading*_

"It was good." Ava commented. "Yes, I especially like this girl Mira." Danny said blushing a little. "Dude she's fiction." Peter commented. "I know." He said like a child. His dreamy gaze turned into a cute pout. And because nobody else would Sam burst out laughing at Danny who blushed a darker shade of pink.

* * *

 **I hope U like this chapter I LUV this story like LUV. Like how Nova'sGirl LUVS Sam.**

 **LOL  
BYE  
Wordjumble29 out.**


	4. Red as Blood, Pure as Blood

**Sup people who have nothing better to do. Well…here you go.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own these stories or usm or anything else I don't own**

* * *

"Hey guys let'sread this one, it's called red as blood pure as love." "No, romance stories kinda make me nauseous." Peter said. "This love story's about you." Ava sang to get him to read. "Gimme!" He yelled almost instantly.

*After story*

Peter was red as a tomato, Sam was on the floor with Danny and Luke who were laughing their heads off and Ava was trying to muffle her laughs with coughs and somewhat weird sneezes. "Stop laughing. It's not funny." Peter said. Once the laughing stopped he said "At least they made a love story with me as the main character this time, I mean I am the star." "Excuse me?!" Sam yelled. "What? It's called Ultimate Spider Man not Ultimate Bucket Head!"

And the argument begins.

* * *

 **Hope u liked this chappy. Oh and I wanted to tell u that I wont be able to update more often cuz the mid-terms are starting and I do NOT like failing, so I'm studying my butt off. I hope u understand.**

 **Bye..**


	5. Mystic

**Hi fanfictioners it's been so ooookkk looking, I hope u haven't missed me...much.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own these stories or usm or anything else I don't own**

* * *

"How bout this one?" Ava asked for the umpteenth time this morning, they were still debating on what to read. " How about this it's pairs an OC with Danny." " What no remember what happened last time with Traitor, Danny actually went to Kun Lun to find the girl." "We shall never speak of it again." An embarrassed Danny said. " Well too bad cuz I'm reading it. "Ava said.

* After the story*

" OK, it wasn't that bad, at least it isn't soo focused on romance, I like it." "I TOLD U !" Today was gonna be a long day for the heroes.

* * *

 **Hi peoples, listen now I will try and update every Friday if I can. K bye eye ee! !**


	6. Rise of the Copycat

"How about this? Rise of the copy-cat" Luke asked. "Sure." Peter agreed. "Yeah, it's about time the feline's get more credit!" Ava said.

 ***After reading story***

"Yeah! That was AWESOME!" Sam danced about. "It was well written, but someone liking Sam, a little too much imagination." Ava deadpanned. "Yeah, it's just weird." Peter agreed. "Wha-But guys!" Sam whined..."Nothing ever goes my way (T_T)"

* * *

 **i am sooo sorry i feel so bad that i put this off soo loong. soooo sooorry. and i also feel bad that all the chapters are soo short and most of them are A/N's...sorry.**

 **and i have more bad news, from tomorrow school is starting so there goes my ability to write more often, not that i was doing it anyway...sorry. And because of all the reasons above, i want to deeply apologize to you. Sorry.**


End file.
